


A Secondary Mutation

by FelineFeral



Series: Secondary Mutations [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a secondary mutation. Too bad he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secondary Mutation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for fun.  
> Implied Charlies/Erik. First X-Men fanfic. See end for Warning.

Charles Xavier was a telepath. It was a mutation he made little effort to hide from those he trusted. With it he could read minds, unleash memories and take control. Telepathy was a mutation he could control.

His secondary mutation – the one he had told no one about. The one he himself knew nothing about until the damage was already done was not something he could control. It manifested itself without his knowledge and came with no off/on switch. Once it was on, it would always be there an underlying aspect of his physiology and something he would have to take great strides in hiding.

If the world wasn’t ready for his sister and the rest of mutant kind with their numerous abilities it certainly wasn’t read for this one. If only it wasn’t about to come bursting forth in the coming months.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Charles starred at his reflection in the full-length mirror. It starred back completely unremarkable with its floppy brown hair, blue eyes, and flat abdomen. Charles raised a hand to his stomach and the mirror copy did the same.

Charles asked, “How am I going to survive this?” The copy mouthed the words along with him but offered no response.

Looking at the test results of the night before Charles tried to cast his mind out to the impossible thing. He reached nothing but a void of a life not yet quite started. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached a mind of streaming thoughts when he reached forth instead.

The results confirmed only what he already suspected. A secondary mutation miraculously missed by everyone from the day of his birth - one that had been with him longer than his telepathy: one that was only now making itself known.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as questions of ‘Why now’, ‘Why me’, ‘What next’ threatened to take over Charles sighed and reached for his shirt.

He did not suppose he could hide from the manor’s occupants much longer before they found him demanding to know what he was doing and what was wrong. It was a question he wasn’t ready to answer yet.

There was still one more thing he needed to do before he felt safe to tell anyone. He had to tell Erik. Considering the issue Charles felt Erik deserved to know before the rest of the manor.

Steeling himself Charles went in search of Erik. Silently he hoped Erik could love something that was mere weeks into its existence and an absolutely medical miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Mpreg


End file.
